Saved and Then Imprisoned
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Bubbles gets followed home from work one night by a rapist and you can guess who her savior is. However, instead of saving her and leaving, Johnny feels the need to take her home with him. (Nothing sexual between them you pervs!)
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles P.O.V.

I glanced at the darkening sky wearily.

I had got out of work late today since I had agreed to cover Buttercup's shift. But, as I rarely came out at night, I felt really paranoid.

I felt like someone was watching me.

I looked over my shoulder again and shivered. It was the same man from the Waffle House I worked at.

I quickened my pace and prayed that it was just a coincidence. I

took a few unnessaccary turns and my breathing became labored when I still sensed his presence behind me.

I jogged around a few corners, terrror pushing me into a run. I leaned against the wall in the alley I had stumbled into, trying to catch my breath.

Just when I was sure I'd lost him, I felt two strong arms pin me to the wall.

"Got you bitch." He growled.

I screamed as loud as I could until he silenced me with one harsh blow to the stomach. I started lashing out at him, scratching and slapping his face.

I froze when he held a switchblade up to my neck.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you little cunt! Now don't move or I cut your fucking throat!" He shouted and I felt hopeless tears well up in my eyes.

He ripped the jacket off of my shoulders and was starting to tear off my jeans, when _h_eshowed up.

"Rape is illegal you know." A thin man wearing a hoody stated from the entry to the alley.

"Not that I have room to talk about breaking the law, but, personally, I find rape a disgusting act that only desperate people perform. Desperate people have no place on this earth." The man continued, removing his hood and giving the man pressed up against me a demented look.

"What? Shut your fuckin' face and get out of here!" My attacker yelled at him.

The young man brought out a pyschotic smile and pulled a knife out of his pocket. He charged at the man, still wearing that horrifying smile.

He stabbed him once in the back and then man cried out in agony, collapsing to the pavement.

But the insane man didn't stop there.

He got on top of my attacker and plunged the knife repeatedly into his chest. Before the rapist was dead, the young man turned him on his stomach and poitioned the knife at the back of the man's jeans.

The man turned to me, "You may want to turn around."

I did, without question. I suddenly heard a blood curdling scream and the young man shouting, "How does it feel to be fucked with steel?!"

After a minute of the petrifying screams that no grown man should make, it got very quiet. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and jumped fifty feet in the air.

I turned to face the smiling young man, now covered in blood.

I fainted right about then.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles P.O.V.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room that had the metallic smell of blood stuck to the walls.

"Hello?" I called out, standing up.

The door opened and the young man from earlier walked in.

"I see you've finally decided to wake up! I thought you had died of shock." He said.

I remained silent and he cocked his head to the side before continuing, "I don't usually bring... good people back here, but for all I know you could child molesting prostitute. So, why don't you tell me a about yourself before I decide paint the wall with your remains."

"Where am I?" I demanded.

He sat cross legged in the corner, "My house of course."

"Why am I at your house?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "You fainted in the ally." "

Why didn't you leave me there?"

"I usually would, but I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"Cause I felt like it. And it turns out you can be a very good listener."

"And how would you know that?"

"Is everything you say a question?"

I paused before replying simply, "No."

"Excellent. Now, what's you're name?" He asked, cheerfully.

"What's yours?" I retorted.

He sighed, "And we're back to the questioning."

"Sorry. I'm Bubbles."

"And I'm Johnny, but you can call me Nny."

"Alright Nny, why am I here?" I asked, attempting to straighten my clothes.

"... Nailbunny said it would be good to have you here."

"Who's Nailbunny?" I asked nervously.

Nny motioned to the empty space next to him, "Bubbles meet Nailbunny."

I gulped, he was insane.

"Nice to meet you Nailbunny." I said quietly thinking, this is it.

I was going to die here.

"Nailbunny said it would be okay to have you here since you don't make me want to kill you, or myself."

"Oh. That makes, sense I guess. So how long am I staying?" I asked, trying to keep my voice indifferent but failing miserably.

Nny stood up and walked towards the door, "Until Mr. Eff convinces me to kill you."

He shut and locked the door behind him without another world.

I glanced at the mirror on the other side of the room and saw Brat glaring at me.

"Leave it to you to fuck everything up." She sneered and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Shut up Brat."


End file.
